


Creating Home

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Holly Poly Treat, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Canon Divergence AU which picks up after Ragnorok ends (disregarding extra credit scenes and subsequent movies). Bruce accompanies Thor and Valkyrie as they resettle New Asgard.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Creating Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Bruce watched as Thor and Valkyrie hammered the sign for New Asgard into the ground. Thor wasn't himself, but keeping busy, and working with his hands seemed to help. Or at least Bruce and Valkyrie thought they could see a difference. The three of them had been nearly inseparable since the battle for Asgard.

Despite Loki's objections, Thor decided to bring the ship carrying the remaining survivors of Asgard to Midgard. It was Loki, infact, who suggested they settle in Tønsberg, Norway. 

Bruce missed this exchange between brothers but was charmed by Thor's retelling of the moment. How Loki suggested they could honor Odin, return to his final resting place. That might have been more self-serving than Thor would read into it; after all Tønsberg was in the middle of nowhere and Loki would be unlikely to be recognized from the Battle of New York. Norway was a hard life, and they were all figuring out how to adapt, together. Sharing a bed and body heat was a perk Bruce was quite fond of; being the little spoon was something he liked even more.

Despite Bruce's persistent fear following their departure from Sakaar, after the battle for Asgard, Hulk was so proud of his part in helping to save his friends that he allowed Valkyrie to coax Bruce back among them. Bruce still hadn't figured out how to thank her.

"How did we do?" Valkyrie called over to Bruce, pulling him from his thoughts.

"A little to the left, unless you like it askew." Bruce held out his hands like he was framing a picture.

Thor hit it with his fist.

"Oh, umn, not that much to the left. Back to the right a bit."

Thor lifted his hand again.

"Thor, why don't you let Valkyrie do it."

"Sure, fine...very well." Thor motioned with his hand, ceeding to Valkyrie.

Valkyrie hit the sign with a hammer a couple times, and then looked to Bruce for confirmation.

"Good! Come look."

Thor and Valkyrie joined Bruce to admire the sign.

WELCOME TO   
NEW ASGARD   
PLEASE DRIVE SLOWLY  
VELKOMMEN TIL   
TØNSBERG

Thor wiped a tear from his eye and Bruce and Valkyrie both moved closer squeezing him between them.

"It's perfect. We can rebuild here. Thor, you can be the King you are meant to be." Valkyrie turned in, grabbing both of their hands.

"I'm not sure I can live up to the expectations of me, Valkyrie. But with you both at my side, I have hope."

"Now I'm going to cry," Bruce added, softly.

They stood there and held one another for a long time before breaking apart and collecting themselves.

* * *

Valkyrie drug Bruce by the hand up the hill. The darkness of the early morning blanketed them and Bruce was trying not to slip on the mossy path Valkyrie was forging.

"Where are we going, Valkyrie?"

"You know that surprise we've been planning for Thor?"

"The memorial?"

"Yes, It's done. I wanted to show you before we unveil it to him."

Valkyrie was clearly excited; she bounded up the hillside and started running when she reached the meadow, Bruce struggled to keep up. For a second Bruce was afraid she would run right off the cliff. Valkyrie pulled up just before the edge, spinning she caught Bruce in her arms. She was laughing, Bruce's heart was beating out of his chest and he struggled to catch his breath.

"I've got you," Valkyrie breathed into his ear.

"Does this ever feel weird to you?"

"What? Me being the big strong one and you being the slightly unsteady one?"

"That'd be it."

"I like it."

Bruce snuggled closer into Valkyrie's chest, "I like it too, Angry Girl."

"Hey!"

"What? I thought you liked that nickname."

"You're right, I do. _But only_ from you."

Valkyrie ruffled Bruce's hair and gave him a gentle kiss. She held his hand and they walked over to the memorial site. It was a large rock nestled firmly into the ground, which was currently covered in a black canvas tarp. Thor had casually mentioned to them on one of their surveying trips that this is where Odin died. They had both known then what they needed to do.

"Ready?" Valkyrie asked.

Bruce nodded and she pulled the stakes out of the tarp and revealed the large engraving.

Frigga and Odin  
Queen & King of Asgard   
_May you always look down upon us from the stars._

"Valkyrie, wow. They really did a good job didn't they? Thor's going to love it. I think Loki could even be moved by it."

"I hope so. I know what it's like to have nowhere to grieve. He deserves better."

Bruce pulled Valkyrie into an embrace and they stared at the memorial site until the sun came up.

* * *

Just before sunset Bruce convinced Thor they should take a walk before dinner. Valkyrie had gone ahead, carrying a newly fashioned bench up to the site as well as a picnic. Thor was "overseeing" a settlement project, but really he had been more like a silent observer and Bruce was able to coax him away.

"Banner, where are we going?"

"I had the same question, but you'll see."

"It's going to be dark soon."

"Come on, the God of Thunder isn't afraid of the dark is he?"

That got a hearty chuckle out of Thor, which made Bruce preen as they walked on. When the cliff came into view, Thor hesitated. 

"Valkyrie, our lady, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you two slow pokes, of course."

Bruce stopped short of Valkyrie, letting Thor take in the scene.

"What's all this? Guys, what did you do?"

Valkyrie had a picnic dinner set up next to the memorial and gestured for both of them to join her. 

Thor gasped softly at the sight of his parents memorial.

"I don't know what to say."

Bruce grasped Thor's shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything. We love you, and we want to support you. This is one thing we could do."

"Banner. Val. Thank you."

They fell into an embrace, tears flowing freely. Thor broke the hug, wiping his eyes.

Clearing his throat Thor said, "Enough, let's eat. And Drink!"

They settled on the blanket Valkyrie had set up and held up their plastic cups filled with wine.

"To Frigga and Odin," Thor toasted.

"To new beginnings," Valkyrie added.

"To us," Bruce said as they clinked glasses.

They started to eat and Bruce was graced with recounted memories of both Frigga and Odin. For the first time in a long time, Thor's smile seemed full, genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [redacted] for betaing this!


End file.
